Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku
Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, known in Japan as Dragon Ball Z: Tatta Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～Freeza ni Idonda Zetto Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi～ (ドラゴンボールZ たったひとりの最終決戦～フリーザに挑んだZ戦士 孫悟空の父～, Doragon Bōru Zetto Tatta Hitori no Saishū Kessen ～Furīza ni Idonda Zetto Senshi Son Gokū no Chichi～?, lit. "Dragon Ball Z: A Lonesome, Final Battle ～The Father of the Z-Warrior Son Goku, who Challenged Freeza～"), is the 1st Dragon Ball Z TV Special, which is an addition to the popular manga and anime series. It first aired on October 17, 1990, between Dragon Ball Z episodes 63 and 64 (during the fight against the Ginyu Force). Bridge Entertainment's title is The Father of Goku. Plot The special is the story of Bardock, a low-class Saiyan warrior. At the outset of the story, his son, Kakarot, is born on Planet Vegeta, and prepared to be sent to Earth in order to destroy all life on the planet. Meanwhile, Bardock and his crew are on an assignment to exterminate all the life forms of Planet Kanassa. After the planet is seemingly devoid of all other life, Bardock and crew rest up and celebrate their victory... Until one remaining warrior catches him off guard and decides to give him the "gift" of seeing the future. This gives him the ability to see the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and the entire Saiyan race along with it, at the hands of their master, Frieza. Also, he sees the salvation of the planet Earth through his son, Goku. Meanwhile, this prediction becomes reality when Frieza decides to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Bardock dismisses the visions, and goes to join his team on Planet Meat, but soon discovers his friends are all dead. He battles the ones responsible, and defeats them all, but is easily overwhelmed by a single mouth blast from Frieza’s henchman Dodoria. He is left severely injured, but manages to make it back to Planet Vegeta. Though Bardock attempts to convey the danger that they are all in to the other Saiyans, since he has now realized that Frieza is going to destroy them all, everyone laughs at his claim and Bardock alone begins one final assault against Frieza. Killing many of his minor henchman and sending a large wave of ki to Frieza himself, Bardock seems about to change the future. However, Frieza counters this with a powerful ball of energy, which kills Bardock, many of his own henchmen, and destroyed Planet Vegeta itself. As he is dying, Bardock sees one more vision of the future: his son Kakarot facing Frieza. Being assured that Kakarot would be the one to kill Frieza; Bardock gives a small smile as he disintegrates along with the planet. Bardock after his death telepathically tells his son Kakarot in the space pod to take care, which wakes Kakarot up. Soon afterward, Kakarot's space pod touches down on Earth, where he is found by the elderly Grandpa Gohan, and (in a departure from the manga and anime) giggles happily in the old man's arms. Elsewhere, Vegeta, having just completed an assignment on a far-off world, is informed by a Soilder of his home world’s destruction. His pride keeps him from expressing his shock, and he remains outwardly emotionless. Music IN (Insertion Song) * "Soriddosutēto Sukautā"; ソリッドステート・スカウター (Solid State Scouter) Lyrics: Fuminori Iwazaki, Music: Fuminori Iwazaki, Arrangement: Dragon Magic Orchestra, Vocals: TOKIO Song Lyrics ED (Ending Theme) * "Hikari no Tabi"; 光の旅 (Light’s Journey) Lyrics: Dai Satō, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama & KŪKO (Waffle) Song Lyrics Trivia *''Bardock: Father of Goku'' fits in the Dragon Ball timeline, this special takes place 12 years before Goku met Bulma. *Akira Toriyama has stated that this is his favorite movie. *In one of Bardock's final premonitions before his death, he sees Goku standing face-to-face with first-form Frieza. Goku never met Frieza in his first form. es:Tatta hitori no saishū kessen Bardock - The Father of Goku Category:Dragon Ball Z films